


Professor Taliesin Punk Liam

by CowRole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Professor - Freeform, RPF, Spanking, dubcon, professor/student, real person fiction - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see this has no fandom tags and is marked explicit. Either read and enjoy or have a nice day.Liam is perfectly of age, this is a college setting. Mild daddy kink but not ageplay like the other stuff. It's a one off.





	Professor Taliesin Punk Liam

**Author's Note:**

> A bratty student gets the attention he needs from his history professor.

Taliesin holds in a sigh as he sees Liam starring out the window mid lecture. The rest of his students are busy in notebooks, making notes or doing work. Liam has nothing on his desk. Nothing around his desk. No book bag, no note books left on the floor. Nothing.

Taliesin continues with his lecture about the revolutionary war. Trying to keep discussion up and positive. Soon enough students start to hurriedly pack up, Taliesin reminding them to read chapter 7 before next Monday.

As the bell rings, everyone jumps up and rushes out the door.

“Mr. O’Brian.” Taliesin calls. “A word.”

There is some snickering in the group as the kids file out to head home. Liam groans, stopping where he is. He waits till the room is closed to turn to his professor.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Jaffe?” He smiles.

Taliesin is at his desk, sorting through papers. “I can’t seem to find your report on revolutionary law building?”

“Oh yeeeah,” Liam nods. “It’s no big deal Mr. Jaffe. I didn’t do it.”

“Liam,” Taliesin can’t help the groan at the way Liam just shrugs it off. “You haven’t turned anything in this week. Are you even doing the readings?”

“Sure,” Liam shrugs, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Liam,” Taliesin bites, glaring at the boy from across his desk. “You need to take this seriously.”

The boy groans.

“I want to help you.”

Liam turns away, shoulders hunched and tense.

“I can’t help you get through to your degree if you don’t let me help you.”

Liam stays silent where he is stands. 

Taliesin comes around the desk, grabbing Liam’s arm. “Liam, talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” Liam bites, teeth snapping against each other with an audible click. 

“Clearly not! Something is bothering you.”

“Stop.”

“I will not.”

Liam tries to pull his arm free, pulling back before turning to face Taliesin now. “Let go!”

Taliesin releases him with a scowl. “Liam O’Brian, you will not fail my class!”

“Just leave me alone, dad,” Liam snarls.

The room goes silent. Liam stares at his professor in shock for a moment, eyes wide, face growing red. Liam turns away quickly.

“I need to go.”

“Hold on-”

“I’m leaving,” Liam says, heading right for the closed door.

Taliesin grabs Liam’s arm, harder this time, listening to the boy squeak. “You are not going anywhere until we deal with your bad behavior young man.”

“Mr. Jaffe,” Liam shivers under the hand, turning red now.

“Ahah.” Taliesin pins Liam’s arm to his back.

“D-dad?” Liam whispers.

“That’s a good boy,” Taliesin’s free hand rubs gentle circles into Liam’s back. He listens to the weak sounds Liam makes under the praise. He watches how the boy leans into his hands, head bowing. “Poor boy. Not getting what he needs at home eh?”

Liam shakes his head.

“I need to hear your words kiddo,” Taliesin reaches up and starts carding through Liam’s hair. Its soft under his hands, and Liam shudders at the gentle touch.

“No. I’m not.”

“Okay,” Taliesin sighs. “I’m sorry to hear that. And I would like to help you. But I think the best way to start helping a naughty little boy is fix his nasty attitude first.”

“O-okay.”

Taliesin tugs Liam towards his desk. “We are going to take care of your naughty backside for abit. Then I will help you with your homework.”

Liam is just nodding, eyes wide as he follows Taliesin. When they stop, Taliesin turns to Liam, letting him go. He waits a moment, but Liam doesn’t move away or look to the door. His eyes are locked on Taliesin with the most unbelieving expression.

Taliesin reaches up and gently rubs Liam’s cheek. “Good boy. That’s my boy. Take your jacket off.”

Liam pulls off his bomber jacket, not knowing where else to put it, he lays it on the desk top. Taliesin has sat down on his desk chair and tugs Liam closer, undoing his pants.

“No no-.” Liam tries to stop Taliesin’s hands on his jeans.

“Ah!” Taliesin smacks Liam’s hands. “You do not get to keep these on. Keep all that up and you won’t keep your shorts either.”

Liam groans pushing at Taliesin’s hands. Taliesin pauses, not touching the boy. But Liam doesn’t pull away, just glares at Taliesin, bottom lip falling into a petulant pout. But then Liam reaches out, gently touching Taliesin’s hand. 

Tal grabs the boy’s wrist. “Having a fit is only going to get you worse now.”

“No! Noo! It’s not fair.”

Taliesin doesn’t have too much trouble getting the petulant child over his lap. Liam even stops his fussing enough to be arranged over the older man’s knee. 

Taliesin tisks as he pats the tight boxer briefs over the young man’s ass. “You keep those hands down and you can keep these. Understand me?”

“Yes.”

SMACK.

“AH!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes dad!” Liam’s hands come to tightly grip Taliesin’s calf.

“Gooood boy. That’s my boy.” Taliesin praises. “But you’ve been naughty. Mouthy. Bad language. Arguing. Not doing your homework. That all ends right now.”

“Yes dad.” Liam breaths, trying to look over his shoulder to Taliesin.

“Head down. Keep it down. You don’t need to see a thing.” Taliesin rubs Liam’s ass for a moment before landing another swat

Liam whimpers softly from where he hung over the carpet.

Taliesin takes a firm grip on Liam’s hip and starts to lay into the boy’s ass. Giving him little space to breath between the swats.

Liam wails and squirms, booted feet kicking out behind him when Tal would land a hard smack to his thigh.

“Naughty boy. I’m not going to have it young man. You are going to be a good little boy after this or we will do it all over again.”

Liam moans, tears starting prick at his eyes. “Ow. Ah! Shit. Oww!”

“Language.” Taliesin focuses a quick succession of spanks to the crease above Liam’s thigh.

Liam howls, desperate to reach back and stop the attack on his back side.

“No no no.” Taliesin snags the boys wrist and pins his arm to his back. “You were warned little boy.” Taliesin tugs the boy’s underwear down. Barring an already pink ass.

“No! Please no! I’m sorry!” Liam whimpers.

Taliesin hums, patting the boy’s warm ass. He watches as Liam leans up into the hand, back arching so his ass is pressing into the hand.

“I think this is exactly what you need.” Taliesin lands the first hash smack to the bare skin. The sound was amazing, a sharp crack of skin on skin. He watches the spot he spanked go white before color rushes back, turning it redder then it had been before.

Liam cries, head falling again.

“Good boy. Just stay down. This will be over soon.” Taliesin assures.

Liam only moans in response.

Taliesin returns to his earlier punishing pace. Loving the way Liam’s skin turned red and hot under his hand. Loving the slew of pathetic sounds Liam made when he would spend time on one spot, turning it redder then the rest.

Liam’s squirming picks up again, shifting and wiggling on Taliesin’s lap. “Hold still little boy.” Taliesin gives a half dozen swats right to the tender crease.

Liam moans, hips hitching under the attack.

Taliesin stops. “What was that?”

Liam tries to hide his face.

“I’m sorry.”

Taliesin lands a single much harder spank.

“Ah! I’m sorry daddy!” Liam wails.

“Are you being naughty?” Taliesin tips Liam forward. But the boy immediately starts to fight and kick.

“No no no no no nooo!”

Taliesin attacks Liam’s thighs mercilessly until the boy goes still and crying again. “You want to tell daddy no again?”

“I’m sorry daddy. I won’t.” Liam croaks.

“That’s what I thought.” Taliesin nods and tips Liam forward. The boy’s whimpers below him but behaves. Taliesin rubs his back abit, releasing his arm as a silent praise to obedience. “Open your legs. You are hiding.”

Liam shivers before parting his legs.

Taliesin tisks, reaching under the boy and finding the hard cock that has been pressed against his thigh for some time now. “Naughty boy. Humping daddy during his punishment.” Taliesin smacks Liam’s ass.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Liam sniffles.

“We will deal with this.” Taliesin nudges the boy’s hip. “Stand. Go on.” He helps Liam to his feet, before standing as well. He turns Liam towards him the boy is wobbly and crying slowly.

“I-I’m sorry.” Liam whispers.

Taliesin gives him a stern look.

Liam looks away. “Sorry daddy.”

Taliesin reaches up and rubs the boy’s hair. “Good boy. But we aren’t done, yet are we?”

Liam leans into the hand, shaking his head. “No daddy. Not done.”

“No, we aren’t,” Taliesin agrees. He spends another moment stroking the boy’s hair to comfort him, paying his nakedness no mind. Then Taliesin takes Liam’s arm and turns him, “over you go.” Taliesin guides his boy to bend over the top of his desk. “Hands stay above your head.” He warns. Taliesin nudges Liam’s legs apart, exposing him. “The rest of your punishment will be dealt like this. Maybe next time if you don’t hump daddy you can stay on my knee. ”

Liam moans against the cold wood of the desk. Not sure what got to him more, the way his hot, smart, history teacher talked down to him like a child? The way he called himself daddy? The promise of future spankings?

He is pulled from these thought by Taliesin reaching across the desk top. Liam catches sight of what Taliesin grabs. His breath hitches in his throat as Taliesin taps a ruler against his aching red ass.

“I think it is best we have a quick lesson in following instructions.” Taliesin watches Liam closely, the way the boy’s fingers work against the desk top. The arch of his spine in a long-curved line barely exposed by his ridden-up shirt. “You’re getting twelve. You count them. Alright?" 

"Yes daddy.”

“Can you do that?”

“I can.” Liam shifts, boots struggling to settle flat on the floor with his jeans bunched up around them. 

Taliesin lays a steady and on Liam’s back, fingers slowly rubbing against the tense muscles. “Okay. Good boy. Count.” Taliesin cracks the ruler against Liam’s ass, the sharp sound coming on a second before Liam’s yelp. 

Taliesin watches Liam bury his face against his hands, crying softly. Taliesin begins to back away, afraid he’d hit too hard. 

“O-one daddy. One.” Liam adjusts himself, spreading his legs abit more before glancing at the Taliesin, face a mess.

Taliesin pushing his fingers into the boy’s hair, kneading it a moment with a whispered praise before pushing the boy’s head back down. 

Taliesin smacks Liam twice more, watching dark lines slowly appear on Liam’s ass. Able to see the spots where bruises would sit tomorrow. 

“Two Threeeeee.” Liam Croaks, voice breaking into a moan as his hips twitch with nothing to reach.

Taliesin continues, watching Liam break down further. Knees starting to tremble, ass arched into the air, hips bucking with each blow. The boy was moaning numbers into the desk top. Taliesin would tisk and lightly scold. 

“Noisy boy. So, messy. Should be feeling bad, being punished. Look at you. Swear you’d be getting fucked and not spanked like a bad little boy.” 

Taliesin finishes the punishment with a hard swat across the middle of Liam’s ass, leaving a raised line from the edge of the ruler. 

“TweeEEleve.” Liam is panting and whimpering as Taliesin put the ruler aside. HE shifts and starts to push himself up. 

“Ahahah.” Taliesin swats him, though it really was just a firm pat to the blistered skin.

Liam gasps and goes still, slowly laying back over the desk. “S-sorry daddy. More?”

“No. No more spanking.” Taliesin assures as he rummages in his drawer. "Hold still.“ 

Liam struggles to really read Taliesin’s very calm and neutral voice. But then the man is reaching between his spread legs, and frigid, slick fingers are wrapping tightly around his aching cock. 

"AaaAAHHH!” Liam lurches forward, shocked by the cold and firm grip. 

“Sshhh. You’re alright.” Taliesin slowly strokes. “You need to be taken care of." 

Liam moans and turns his head slowly to look over at Taliesin. He sees the man calmly watching him, looking almost uninterested in his situation. When Liam moan Taliesin glances towards the boy’s eyes and chuckles slightly. But the remained passive and unamused. 

Liam whimpers, a new wave of embarrassment flooding him as Taliesin works calmly over his wrecked state. The humiliation only seems to make his cock ache further in Taliesin’s stead and skilled hand. 

"Go ahead little on. Finish up.” Taliesin speaks up. “We need to get this out of the way." 

Liam closes his eyes tightly, feeling a deep heat build in his belly. It almost hurt, having never felt this level of need for release, Liam felt like he’s burn alive in his release. 

It happened very suddenly, nearly no warning. Liam cries out with shock and pleasure. 

Taliesin strokes him calmly through the release, keeping Liam firmly pinned down. 

A few near tears prick at Liam’s eyes as he finishes, feeling weightless and empty. His legs give out, soft whimpers and cries coming from his mouth against his will. He slowly starts to curl in, trying to hide in himself.

Taliesin hooks is quick to clean his hands with tissues and sanitizer before he’s got Liam pulled up into his arms and huddled against his chest. 

"Sssshhh shhh.” The man whispers, drawing him down into his lap as they sit in the big desk chair. “Come here little one. You’re okay. You’re safe. I have you. Daddy has you.”

Liam’s crying is soft, his whole body shaking. Taliesin fixes Liam’s briefs, the boy sobbing as the fabric on his ass. 

“I know I know. Owie huh? Yeah. Ow. Naughty boys have sore asses. But we got to cover you up sweetie.” Taliesin holds Liam against his chest now. 

Liam is pliant, barely verbal, just whimpering and curling in against Taliesin, clinging and trying to make himself as small as he can in the man’s warm arms. 

Slowly Liam’s crying dies down. Sobs and shaking replaces with sniffles and hiccups. Taliesin then leans over and grabs a water bottle and hands it to Liam. The boy wordlessly downs a good portion of the bottle in one go. 

“Th-thankyou.” Liam says quietly, staring down into the bottle.

“Of course.” Taliesin shifts the boy abit. “How are you feeling?" 

Liam turns the bottle slowly. "Tiered.”

Taliesin chuckles. “Yeah. I bet you do. So much crying for one little guy." 

"Hey!” Liam scowls at Taliesin then. 

“There’s my boy.” Taliesin gently taps under Liam’s jaw. 

Liam huff abit and squirms before winking. 

“Ready to start working on your homework?" 

Liam groans and drops his head. "Noo." 

Taliesin laughs then ruffling the messed and now dirty hair. "Hungry?" 

Liam nods slowly a moment before more earnestly. "Super hungry." 

"Figured. Come on. How about some dinner and we start some of the reading for the weekend over some ice-cream?” Taliesin offers. 

Liam slowly gets a smile. “Okay. Yeah, that sounds pretty good." 

"Okay. Get yourself dressed while I get ready.” Taliesin nudges to boy off his lap. 

Liam starts to get up then turns and presses a kiss to Taliesin’s cheek, at the corner of his mouth. Liam then hops off the man’s lap, wincing and grumbling as he puts himself together.

Taliesin is smiling to himself as he puts his bag together for the weekend.


End file.
